Hibike! Ai
by SlowSnow
Summary: After hearing the results from the regional competition, the band celebrates their victory after which everyone wnet home feeling a lot of happiness. Kumiko arrives at home when suddenly she receives a call from Reina.
1. Chapter 1

This a work of fiction. I don't own the characters and the events portrayed in my story happens after the events from the anime.

Enjoy it and feel free to leave a review.

Hibike! Ai – part 1

(Kumiko) – Reina, are you sure about this?

(Kousaka) –Yeah, why?

(Kumiko) – Well, it's not normal, we are the only ones doing such a thing.

(Kousaka) – So? I told you, I want to be special, you don't want to?

(Kumiko) – Of course I do, but can I ask you something?

(Kousaka) – Sure, ask.

( Kumiko) – Why, after we finally qualified to go to the nationals, called me here to do this?

(Kosaka) – You don't like it?

(Kumiko) – Don't say this while smiling at me, tell me, are you maybe a M?

(Kousaka) – No, more likely an S.

(Kumiko) – So you enjoy my suffering.

(Kousaka) – Don't say this, let's swap the instruments.

(Kumiko) – That would save me. Thanks.

Yes, once again Kousaka called me to go climb the mountain. After I arrived home from the competition I received a call from her telling me she wants to met me and bring my instrument. Somehow I guessed it will come to this, but it's still hard for me to climb for such a long time. After another 15 minutes we finally arrived at the same spot as the last time. The sun was gone and the view of the city was as breathtaking as the last time. But somehow, what made everything seem so beautiful was the fact that in front of me Kousaka, in the same one piece as the last time was enjoying the view. My eyes couldn't break free from her petite figure.

(Kumiko) – ..I think something is wrong with me.

(Kousaka) – What do you mean?

(Kumiko) – Eh? Did I say that loud?

(Kousaka) – Fufu, you really have a bad personality.

(Kumiko) – Haha, anyway, are we going to play the same song as the last time?

(Kousaka) – Yes, can you?

(Kumiko) – Yeah, after winning at the regional competition somehow I wanted to play my euphonium more and more.

(Kousaka) – I know the feeling. This is one of the reasons I called you here.

(Kumiko) – Eh? Are there more?

(Kousaka) – Fufu, that's a secret.

Smiling at me she sat down on the bench while her dress was slowly moving in the wind. The weather was a little cold but because of the long climb I didn't feel uncomfortable. Sitting next to her we started playing the same piece as the last time and a few others we practiced in middle school. After a half an hour we finally stopped playing as the weather was becoming a little too cold. We packed the instruments after which a strange silence made me feel like something was wrong. We were still staying on the bench next to each other while looking at the town when suddenly Kousaka put her head on my shoulder.

(Kousaka) – I'm a little cold.

(Kumiko) – Me too.

I wanted to say that we could go back but somehow the words were stuck in my throat. After a few minutes Kousaka once again spoke.

(Kousaka) – Congratulations, it seems that its working well between you and Shuuichi.

(Kumikou) – Hm, yeah .. heh? What are you talking about?

(Kousaka) – Before we went on stage I saw how close you two were. Fufu, don't try to deny it now.

(Kumiko) – No no, what are you imagining? We two are not like that. He is just a childhood friend.

(Kousaka) – No need to be shy, you know how he feels about you. If you weren't feeling the same why would you give him so much attention?

(Kumiko) – No, that's just because ..

(Kousaka) – Just because what?

Her smile made it hard for me to think about what should I say to get out from this situation. I tried to think for a while but it seems that Kousaka misunderstood my silence.

(Kousaka) – You don't need to lie to me.

Somehow her voice was sad.

(Kumiko) – I'm not trying to lie to you, it's just that it's a long story and not a good one.

(Kousaka) – What do you mean?

(Kumiko) – Hmm, you promise to never mention what I will say?

(Kousaka) – Yes.

(Kumiko) – You remember how when you got the solo for the competition a lot of people thought you stole the role because of your connection to Taki-sensei?

(Kousaka) – Yes.

(Kumiko) – Something like that happened to me in middle school when there were auditions for the ones that will participate in the ensemble for a competition. Of course, I didn't know the sensei, so it wasn't like everyone was thinking I stole the role. A day before the competition a sempai that was playing on the same instrument as me told me to meet her in the instruments room a little later after the practice was done. When I arrived she started shouting at me that I shouldn't have stolen her position, that it wasn't fair. I was quite scared at that time. When she got close to me I thought she will hit me, but instead she grabbed my Euphonium and hit it on the table. It was chopped a little, but she still told me that it was all my fault. After she left I remained in the room sobbing when Shuuichi came and saw me like that. You know? I wanted to give up at that moment, but he encouraged me to not give up. So somehow I feel like I owe him. I don't want to hurt him. Because of this I try to act as normal as possible, but I guess others will think that I actually accept his love.

Kousaka was silent, thinking about everything I said.

(Kousaka) – I'm sorry, I was insensitive and asked even though it was hard for you to tell me this.

(Kumiko) – Don't worry, it's all in the past.

Once again both of us went silent. I wanted to get up and leave when Kouasaka spoke again. I didn't want Kousaka to be sad but my worries were good as nothing when I heard her joyful tone once again.

(Kousaka) – Well then, now to make it even I'm going to tell my other reason for calling you here. Look at me.

(Kumiko) – Hm, alright ..

I wanted to say "now tell me", but I couldn't because at the same moment I turned to see her she raised her head and sealed my lips with hers. I completely froze and couldn't understand what happened. When she finally distanced herself the warmth that lingered on my lips remembered me that It wasn't an illusion. I couldn't see my face, but seeing how much Kousaka was blushing and how red her ears where, I could imagine that my face couldn't be any better. My first kiss.. my first kiss was with Kousaka.


	2. Chapter 2

This a work of fiction. I don't own the characters and the events portrayed in my story happens after the events from the anime.

Enjoy it and feel free to leave a review.

Hibike! Ai – part 2

(Kumiko) – W-what are you doing?

(Kousaka) – I kissed you.

(Kumiko) – W-why did you do it?

(Kousaka) – Because I wanted to.

(Kumiko) – Are you even listening to me?

(Kousaka) – Yes, yes. Just so you know, this was my first kiss. So I'm not actually doing this as a joke or to tease you. From here I think you can guess the answer.

After saying this she got up picked her case and went down the road. I put my case on my back and walked as fast as I could after her. Until we arrived at the point where we had to go separate ways, we haven't spoken one word. In the end seeing how I was feeling Kousaka spoke once again.

(Kousaka) – You know, if you don't feel anything about what I did then we can go back to being just simple friends. I won't do anything like that once again without your permission. If you disliked what I did and wish to distance yourself from me then I won't stop you. I can understand that it's not easy to accept it. I know it's nor normal. If you hated what I did and don't want to speak to me ever again then you just need to go home without saying anything to me.

Her voice was trembling while saying the last part. She was feeling insecure about what I might do. It was strange to see her like this. She was always certain about everything she did so seeing her like this was almost like seeing her true self. Without even knowing I started smiling. Seeing my reaction she blushed and lowered her head.

(Kumiko) – Reina.

Hearing my voice she lifted her head, with her face still blushing.

(Kumiko) – Right now I can't answer to your feelings. It's the first time I was confessed so I need to think for a while. If you don't mind, can we still be friends until I am sure about what I am feeling?

(Kousaka) – Yes. See you tomorrow. Good night.

(Kumiko) – See you tomorrow. Good night.

After saying this we each left in our own direction. In a way I was thankful that she didn't try to say more. She was still blushing when she left. When I arrived home I greeted my sister and my mother told them I wasn't hungry and went to my room, put the case in a corner and feel on the bed face down. I felt like my head was about to explode. A lot of questions where swarming in my head. When did she fell in love with me? Why is she in love with me and not with Taki-sensei? She said she loves him as a man. If so what is she trying to do? Is she truly in love with me? In the end I gave up and decided to talk to her again tomorrow. When I wake up I realized that I fell asleep without changing my clothes.

The next day I got up and went to wash my face. When my mother saw me still dressed in my uniform, she asked me if I have to go to practice today. Then I remembered that it was Sunday and there was no practice on that day to help us relax after the competition. I told her that I forgot that I don't have and she left me alone. After I washed my face I changed in some normal clothes and feel again on the bed.

(Kumiko) – What should I do? I can't talk to her today. She also forgot that we don't have practice today. In the end I decided to send her an e-mail to meet me at a restaurant to talk for a while. She answered almost immediately and told me that she was thinking about the same thing but didn't know if I wanted to see her or not. I guess she was still scared that I may change my mind and start ignoring her. I asked her if we could meet in half an hour and she accepted.

Half an hour later we meet in the restaurant. Like before, she had a dress on her, but this time it was a red one. A lot of people were looking at her. Somehow I felt jealous. But I couldn't understand why. After we got our command, some fries and a milkshake, we sat on opposite chairs at a table in a corner where were less people. For a while none of us said anything just eating slowly.

(Kumiko) – Reina, can I ask you something?

(Kousaka) – Yes.

(Kumiko) – You love me right?

She blushed but she was still looking at me.

(Kousaka) – You really have a bad personality.

(Kumiko) – Haa, then what about when you said that you love Taki-sensei as a man?

(Kousaka) – I'm sorry.

When I heard her saying that she is sorry I thought that she actually went back to her feelings for Taki-sensei. I was feeling a little sad, but in the end maybe she was stressed from the competition and that was the reason for what she did.

(Kumiko) – Its alright, I can understand that you love him. Then we can forget about what happened last night.

I wanted to say this with a smile, like it didn't matter, but at the same time I felt like my heart was pressed by something making it hard to breath.

(Kousaka) – Don't misunderstand, I didn't mean like that.

When I heard that I felt a little relieved. But why?

(Kumiko) – Then what do you mean?

(Kousaka) – Yesterday I realized something. I didn't love Taki-sensei, I admired him for everything he was doing. I admired the way he helped me study and love the trumpet, how he wanted all of us to work together and also that he was kind and hard working. I thought I would be happy if he continued to always give me attention and help me progress. But yesterday when I saw you getting along with Shuuichi and how he helped you calm down I felt angry. I couldn't understand why at first. Do you remember when I had the second audition for the solo? At that time I was feeling really insecure. When you told me to not give up the position and that you wouldn't betray me I was really happy. You can't even imagine how much. And I was sure that you wouldn't betray me when after finishing the audition you stood up and clapped for me. The feeling that I had for Taki- sensei, that I wanted him to keep cheering for me, I felt the same thing for you. But a lot stronger. Taki-sensei helped everyone, in other words a lot of girls. But I never felt jealous. But when I saw you getting close to Shuiichi at first it was different, like I feared that he would steal you from me. But the concert began shortly after, and my mind was concentrated on doing everything to go to the nationals. Only after we ended the performance and saw how you were smiling at him I understood something. Wanting someone to belong only to you, to fear that she would leave you, to get angry or sad at when just seeing that person talking to someone else, this is what love really is. So, Oumae, I really love you. I'm sorry that I created such a misunderstanding. This is what I meant when I said sorry.

After hearing everything she said, I suddenly started breathing lot easier. It felt like a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders. I sighed when suddenly I understood something. Don't I also love her?


	3. Chapter 3

This a work of fiction. I don't own the characters and the events portrayed in my story happens after the events from the anime.

Enjoy it and feel free to leave a review.

Hibike! Ai – part 3

(Kumiko) – I understand.

In the end she answered to far more than one of the questions that I had.

(Kousaka) – Anything else?

(Kumiko) – I think that I also love you Reina.

(Kousaka) – I see… WHAT?

Suddenly all the eyes in the restaurant were watching us. Seeing how she attracted so much attention she lowered her head. Her face was a almost as red as her dress. My cheeks and ears were burning too.

(Kousaka) – A-are you sure?

This time she whispered.

(Kumiko) – Yes. I'm sure. I don't know why, but I felt really happy knowing that you don't have feeling for Taki-sensei. I worried about this last night, but only after hearing your answer I understood that I was actually worried that you may not truly love me.

I know that I was blushing, but these were my true feelings.

(Kousaka) – Oumae, can I kiss you?

(Kumiko) – W-wait, not here.

(Kousaka) – Then let's go.

We left the restaurant when Reina took my hand and started moving fast.

(Kousaka) – Where are we going?

(Kumiko) – Same place as yesterday. It won't take long to arrive there. We don't have our instruments.

It's not like I didn't knew why she was hurrying, or why she wanted to go there. But the thought to stop her or to tell her to slow down didn't cross my mind. We arrived at the same place as yesterday, in less than 15 minutes. I was out of breath when we arrived, and holding my knees.

(Kousaka) – Oumae.

When I lifted my head to look at her she took a step in front of me, lifted her hair from the front with her right hand while licking her lips.

(Kumiko) – Erotic.

Oh, I said it loud. She was still smiling at me when she said.

(Kousaka) – Oumae, you said you love me. I believe you. But I proved you last night that I love you. Now its your turn.

(Kumiko) – You really like to tease me, don't you?

(Kousaka) – Maybe, I'm not really..

This time I thought of paying her back for last night. Last time she also stopped me from talking so lowering my head a little I sealed her lips with mine. This time the kiss was a lot longer. I felt her hands holding me glued to her body. I also moved my hands around her and we kissed for a long time. When we finally broke the contact between our lips both of us were breathing hard. After a few seconds Reina smiling broadly said.

(Kousaka) – Ouame, I love you.

Her words were warm, but also full of passion. This time I felt like I could really say the words she wanted to hear the most.

(Kumiko) – Reina, I love you.

Once again she kissed me, this time for a shorter time, but she also used her tongue. The moment I felt her tongue trying to enter my mouth I froze but then I opened my mouth and let her tongue move the way she wished while doing the same to her. This kiss made my head go blank. Suddenly she distanced herself from me. For a few seconds my eyes were on a trance and I could barely understand that she moved away from me. When her left hand started slowly caressing my right check I woke up.

(Kousaka) – Oumae, its better we don't continue doing this here. I love you. But I also want to continue playing the trumpet in our school band. So we need to be careful. Alright?

What Reina said was right. If someone found out both of us would have to face more problems. Paying such a price is not needed. Especially if we would be forced to not meet each other.

(Kumiko) – Yes. I also like the band and wish to see how far can we go at the nationals.

(Kousaka) – Not how far. We will take the gold even there. So both of us have to practice more and more.

(Kumiko) – Don't worry about this. Taki-sensei wouldn't let us rest.

Both of us laughed, and then we sat down on the bench while looking at the town. Even if the view was not the same as when its dark, I felt like this place was a lot more important to me now.

(Kousaka) – Are you going to tell Midori-san and Katou-san about us?

(Kumiko) – Hmm, they are my precious friends. But I'm not sure they would understand.

(Kousaka) – Are you afraid that they might spread rumors?

(Kumiko) – No, if they hear about this they wouldn't try to do something that would harm me or you. But at the same time they will most likely force themselves to act as nothing changed. I'm not going to do this half heartedly. I love you Reina, I'm sure of this. So I will never give up on you. Would you?

(Kousaka) – Never. If you betray me, don't forget what I said, I will kill you.

(Kumiko) – Then if you betray me, I will kill you.

We turned around to see each other, kissed lightly and smiled. We both knew that this relationship won't be for a short time. We both felt like this is the only way for us to be truly happy.

(Kumiko) – I wonder what will happen when my parents will find out in the future?

(Kousaka) – We will worry about this when the time comes. For now let's s do our best at the nationals.

(Kumiko) – Yeah.

Our hands moved toward each other and our fingers intertwined. At that moment I felt like nothing could make us break apart. But of course, such things only happen in fairy tails. In the real world, many people are greedy and won't accept others to be happy when they couldn't..


	4. Chapter 4

This a work of fiction. I don't own the characters and the events portrayed in my story happens after the events from the anime.

Enjoy it and feel free to leave a review.

Hibike! Ai – part 4

We had five weeks until the nationals. We were practicing everyday even harder than before. Everyone was listening to Taki-sensei and correcting every little mistake. This time the members of the ensemble were becoming almost like a single entity that produced a sound that made Taki- sensei praise us from the bottom of his heart. Things went like for two weeks after Reina and me made that promise. We met each other whenever we had time after practice and weren't too busy with our school work. Each time we meet we started exploring more and more. Now each time we kissed we used our tongues and also slowly caressed our breasts. Sometimes Reina would even move her hand down inside my skirt. Each time she did this I would moan and tell her to stop. Of course, she and I knew that I didn't tell her to stop because I didn't like it. We were outside, it was quite dangerous especially if we couldn't control ourselves. Both of us were happy with how our life was moving until one afternoon. It was Monday after practice when Shuuichi told me that he wanted some advice and told me that he wanted to meet me where I was using to practicing alone. I accepted and went to see him. Reina saw me, but she didn't say anything. I guess both of us expected this to happen sooner or later. But we couldn't imagine that things could become a lot more troublesome. I finally arrived in that place and Shuuichi was already waiting for me. I expected him to tell me that he loves me immediately so his question came as unexpected.

(Shuuichi) – Oumae, can I ask you something?

(Kumiko) – Yes.

(Shuuichi) – Are you and Kousaka-san seeing each other?

Eh, what did he say? How could he know?

(Kumiko) – W-what are you trying to say?

My voice was trembling a little.

(Shuuichi) – I understand, no need to try to fool me. I saw you and Kousaka-san going on the mountain one day and after following you when I arrived I saw how you kissed her. I thought that maybe you tripped and because of that you kissed her. So I wanted to be sure. But seeing your reaction, it's clear that you want to protect her. It's alright, I promise I won't tell a word to anyone, so take care and be happy.

His voice was sad, in the end he gave up without even saying what he truly wanted to say. He turned around and started to leave.

(Kumiko) – Shuuichi!

(Shuuichi) – What?

What did I want to say? Why did I stop him? I know that I'm making things more painful to him, but I want to tell him at least one thing.

(Kumiko) – Shuuichi, thank you, thank you for everything.

I slowly bowed to him.

(Shuuichi) – No need for thanks. Be happy and take care of her.

I will, I promise I will. I couldn't bring myself to say this to him because I knew it would hurt him so I just smiled at him. He smiled at me, and left. Somehow I was feeling sad because I knew that we couldn't go back to being friends. I turned around to go and take my stuff from the music room when suddenly I meet Hazuki.

(Kumiko) – Hazuki, what are you doing here?

(Katou) – It is true? It is true that you are dating Kousaka?

At that moment I felt a cold shiver. Her voice was cold, but also trembling with anger. Seeing her like this I knew that it wouldn't do any good to try to hide it from her. Most probably she heard everything. I breathed in and then I said.

(Kumiko) – Yes. I am dating Reina.

(Katou) – Disgusting. I accepted that Shuuici doesn't love me and I wanted to root for you two when instead you feel in love with a girl. You said you were my friend but you actually did something like this behind my back.

In the end It seems that Hazuki wasn't going to accept everything as easy as I thought she would. She was crying but her voice made it clear how angry she was feeling.

(Kumiko) – I didn't do anything behind your back, I just wanted us to remain friends and I didn't want us to break apart.

(Katou) – Yeah, you just wanted to have fun with Shuuichi and then went with that whore.

I slapped her. A red mark was left on her left check. Her eyes were opened as much as possible while tears were falling from them.

(Kumiko) – Hazuki, you were my dear friend. I knew deep in my heart that you would resent me and Reina if you knew about us because you will think that I played with Shuuichi. This is why I wanted to remain friends with you and Midori and keep this secret. But now it's too late for that. If you can't accept it we can stop being friends. Goodbye Hazuki, take care of you. And even if I know that I don't have any right, I want to ask you not to destroy Reina's future just to have your revenge. If you want me to step down from the band I will, but don't try to hurt her.

After saying this I walked past her and went inside the school. Hazuki didn't say anything, she just wiped her tears and went on another path without saying a word. After I entered the school I saw Reina.

(Kumiko) – I guess everyone has a hobby in listening to other people conversations.

(Kousaka) – Yeah, more or less. Are you sad?

(Kumiko) – A little, thank you for not trying to help me. At least I could tell her how I really felt.

(Kousaka) – Do you want to met today?

(Kumiko) – Not today, my mind is not working well and I want to calm down.

(Kousaka) – It's alright. Oumae, thank you for trying to protect me. I love you.

The last part was whispered so that only I could hear it. Even so, it warmed my heart that turned cold ater what I talked to Hazuki.

(Kumiko) – Me too.

I smiled. I didn't regret what I said. In the end If I could change what my conversation with either Shuuichi or Hazuki I wouldn't try to tell them a lie just to make them feel better.

After I arrived home I started thinking what should I do. In the evening I sent Reina one message and I asked her if I could tell Midori about us. She accepted and said that in the end I need to clear things with both Midori and Hazuki.

The next day I arrived at school and everything went normally beside the fact both me and Hazuki didn't exchange a word in the morning. Midori saw this but waited for us to say something. When lunch break came I told Hazuki and Midori to come with me. Midori couldn't understand what was wrong, but seeing that Hazuki wasn't saying anything either she went with me silently. In a few minutes we arrived in a place no one came, and told Midori everything, from the fact that I rejected Shuuichi and that I'm in going out with Reina, to my fight with Hazuki. She was silent until the end.

(Midori) – I understand. But you know Oumae-chan? You are my friend, and this will not change as long as you do not wish to stop being friends with me. Do you want to stop being friends with me?

(Kumiko) – Of course not. I want to be friends with you Midori-chan. But I'm afraid that you might not think me as a friend after knowing this.

(Midori) – Don't worry Oumae-chan, you are my friend. Hazuki-chan, you are also my precious friend, but I won't force you to accept everything as I did. If you don't wish to, then things will be more complicated but even so I will spend time with both of you.

When she said this tears started falling from her eyes even though she was smiling. Seeing her like this both me and Hazuki embraced her without thinking. When both of us realized that we did the same thing we also started crying. After a while we all calmed down.

(Hazuki) – Oumae, I'm sorry for what I said. Please tell this to Reina too. I know that I just wanted to blame someone for being rejected so I'm really sorry.

Saying this she bowed to me.

(Kumiko) – Raise your head Hazuki, I'm sorry to for hitting you and saying that we don't have to be friends anymore. You are one of the two precious friends that I have.

Midori started crying again while Hazuki and me both smiled. After Midori calmed down we went back to class. After the practice Midori, Hazuki, Reina and me meet in front of the school gate and went to the station. Hazuki and Midori both talked with Reina and told her to take care of me. Their sincere feelings made Reina shy, not knowing what to say. After she thanked them she also asked them if they could be her friends saying that she doesn't have any. Hazuki teased her a little because of this and Midori immediately accepted. All of us smiled and then parted ways. After Hazuki dropped at her station Reina and me remained alone.

(Kousaka) – Oumae, can I ask you something?

(Kumiko) – Yes.

(Kousaka) – Do you want to come over?

I looked at her and she was all red from her cheeks to her ears. Understanding what she meant I blushed and then I answered.

(Kumiko) – Yes.


	5. Chapter 5

This a work of fiction. I don't own the characters and the events portrayed in my story happens after the events from the anime.

Enjoy it and feel free to leave a review.

Hibike! Ai –part 5, final.

After about ten minutes we got off the train and went on the same road as usually. Shuuichi said hello to us and left in a hurry. It seems he saw us in the train but couldn't bring himself to come and talk with us.

(Kumiko) – I guess it's going to take a while until he will get used to this situation.

(Kousaka) –Yes. But there is no hurry. There is still a lot of time.

(Kumiko) – That's also true.

When we arrived at the place we normally go separate ways she grabbed my hand and pulled me in her direction. Her hand was sweating making her feelings clear. In a few minutes we arrived at her home, a beautiful mansion.

(Kumiko) – I didn't know you were that rich.

(Kousaka) – My father won a lot of competitions so he has quite a lot of money.

(Kumiko) – I'm a little nervous, I hope I will be able to calm down and talk to him.

(Kousaka) – Impossible.

Saying this she opened the door to her house using the key.

(Kousaka) – We are the only ones here. They are not at home and won't come soon.

Her cheeks were red when she said this but her smile made me calm down.

(Kumiko) – I really love you Reina.

(Kousaka) – U-un.

Nodding her head she looked down, sign that she didn't expect to hear what I said. After we got inside she leaded me to her room on the first floor. She had a beautiful and somewhat girlish room. Everything was neatly placed. I felt a little bad when I thought about my room. Posters of famous ensembles around the world were decorating her walls and her collection of music was really impressive. Near a huge window frame was sitting a huge bed, like the ones you only see in movies.

(Kumiko) – Now that's a bed for a princess.

(Kousaka) – Yes, because it's also yours from now on.

Her smile when she said this was really erotic. My heartbeat accelerated up to a point where I was afraid she will hear it. She told me to sit on her bed while she will bring some cookies and tea.

I sat down on it and after stretching a little I feel on my back on it. Pulling one pillow in my arms suddenly I remembered that Reina was sleeping here every night. Everything was covered in her scent. Once again my heartbeat went through the roof and I started breathing heavily. My entire body was almost boiling. Suddenly the door to her room opened only to see Reina entering the room carrying a plate with cookies and two cups of tea. Seeing me holding her pillow her smile turned once again seductive. Putting down the tray on the table and she went on the bed while moving using her knees and positioned over me. I was afraid my heart will stop when I saw her face looking at me from above with her hair falling like a waterfall. The last rays of sun were dancing in her hair making her seem like a fairy. Slowly she closed the distance between us and started kissing me more and more. At first it was like a calm rain but it suddenly turned in a storm. Her hands grasped my head making it impossible to move. Our tongues were dancing faster and faster. I moved my hands behind her, with one hand pulling her body over mine. Her heart was beating like crazy so I moved my other hand to her petite butt and I pinched it a little. A small moan escaped her lips for a second and suddenly raised her face. I didn't want her to stop so I followed her mouth. After kissing me lightly while she was resting in one hand with the other she pushed me back to rest my head on the bed. After that she started kissing my neck while taking of my ribbon. A jolt of pleasure went through my body. I moved my head the other way she was kissing to let her kiss my neck easier. Seeing that I'm not stopping her she unbuttoned my uniform and then took of my bra. I didn't try to stop her but I couldn't bring myself to look at her face.

(Kousaka) – Oumae.

(Kumiko) –Y-yes.

Her voice was calm but I could tell that she felt like teasing my. I turned my head as to look at her when she suddenly started liking my left breast and caressing my right one using her hand. When she saw me looking at her she licked my nipple seductively so that I could see her tongue moving over it. I trembled a little and fell on my back. Her every movement was sending waves of pleasure in my body. She kissed my entire body for about five minutes when she raised her head to look at me.

(Kousaka) – Oumae, I know that is a little late, but do you wish me to stop?

I knew that she was a little afraid to not do something that would displease me. Looking at her beautiful face that was reddish I felt the need to tease her a little.

(Kumiko) – What do you think my little erotic princess? After you had your share of fun with me until now you suddenly feel like stopping?

(Kousaka) – Y-you really have a bad personality.

After sharing a little laugh she kissed me while pulling down the zipper on my skirt and then taking if off. At the same time I took of her ribbon, uniform and bra. Seeing her beautiful breasts in front of me I couldn't stop myself from kissing them a little. When I did that Reina closed her eyes while moaning. I lowered my body a little on the bed so her breasts were right over my head. With one hand I pulled her upper body close to me so I could enjoy both of her breasts. While kissing and licking them I also took off her skirt. I slipped my hand in her panties and starting rubbing her clit and with the other one I caressed her butt. Her moans were getting louder and louder until she trembled a little and feel on my body. Her rough breathing and the suddenly splash of liquid I felt on my hand made it clear that she had an orgasm. I pulled her panties down that were already drenched and then I went up to see her face.

(Kousaka) – We need to clean your hand.

(Kumiko) – No need.

Rising my hand up to my face I started liking the liquid that was stuck to my fingers. The taste was a little sweet so I enjoyed doing it. Seeing what was I doing she blushed deeply.

(Kousaka) – Oumae, I didn't knew you were so erotic.

(Kumiko) – Only when it comes to you.

I smiled and she started kissing me for a few seconds when suddenly she lowered her body until her face was over my panties. In a few seconds she took them off, parted my legs and she started kissing my thigh slowly going up from the inside. When I understood where she was heading I put my hand over my most intimate region.

(Kumiko) – W-what are you planning to do?

(Kouasaka) – I'm going to lick something sweet.

(Kumiko) – W-what?

(Kousaka) – Your pussy, of course.

When I heard her say "pussy" my head went blank. She easily parted my hands and started licking my pussy. When I felt her hot tongue on my clit I grasped her head and planted her face close to my pussy. Putting her hands on my back she started licking every part of my pussy, waves of pleasure hitting me each time I felt her tongue. After one minute my body suddenly jolted and went limp. Her face was covered in the same liquid that my hand was before. Licking her lips seductively she went to my face and kissed me.

(Kousaka) – You were really sweet.

Still breathing heavily I answered.

(Kumiko) – I never thought I could feel like this. How did you know to use your tongue like that?

(Kousaka) – I play the trumpet, did you forgot? What about you, where did you learn to move your hands like that?

(Kumiko) – M-manga.

(Kousaka) – That's like you I guess.

Laughing in a voice clear as a bell she kissed me once again.

(Kumiko) – When are your parents going to come home?

(Kousaka) – In a few days. They left to see some relatives in another region.

(Kumiko) – Alright.

(Kousaka) – Can you sleep here?

(Kumiko) – Are you going to let me sleep?

(Kousaka) – We will see about that.

After I told my mother I will spend the night at a classmate I went back to bed with her.

The next day we went to school together. Both of us feeling like we finally escaped from the storm that threatened to swallow us. We meet with Hazuki and Midori at lunch and talked about the band and our practice. Time went like this with just a few changes. One of them was Hazuki and Shuuichi that started going out. It seems both of them talked and met each other for a while until they finally got together. My relationship with Shuuichi became a lot better and our group finally became complete. The other change was Taki-sensei and Michie-sensei announcement that they were going out with each other. This came as a big surprise but everyone wished them happiness. Finally after three weeks of practice the day of the contest came. Sitting next to each, Kousaka, me and Midori were trembling with excitement.

(Kumiko) – Calm down Midori, you are too excited.

(Midori) – I can't calm down. It's the first time I will participate in the nationals.

I hugged her a little and she finally calmed down.

(Kousaka) – Midori-san, don't worry, we will take gold.

As usual, I'm not sure she if she wanted her to relax or to put more pressure on her, but it seems Midori understood her intention and replied in a clear voice.

(Midori) – Yes!

(Kumiko) – Like usually, you are aiming high from the beginning.

(Kousaka) – You really have a bad personality.

Finally we were called on stage. Holding Reina's hand in mine I went on the stage where our biggest dream will come true. Reina was smiling and so was I. We looked at each other at the same time and whispered the same words.

(Kousaka/Kumiko) – Good luck, I love you!


End file.
